Can't control
by smutmachine
Summary: Severa and Owain finally confesses one shot smut
He sighs before entering her tent. The last time they spoke she had said slightly nice things. He wanted to thank her for her kind words, but he knew deep down he had an ulterior motive. "Hey, Severa." He pulled the flap of her tent open, she was sitting on her bed roll sharpening her sword, which half terrified him, half aroused him. "Sorry again for before."

Severa rolled her eyes and quit running her blade along the sharpener. "Are we still talking about that? Forget it." She gave her long red locks a flip over her shoulder.

"No, really!" He says a little too loud, "Some of the things you said struck a chord in me. You helped me remember who I am and who I want to be!" He smiled at her feeling a weird tinge of hope that she wouldn't yell at him.

She sighed and patted the spot next to her on the bedroll. "Owain, I... Look, I should be the one apologizing." She stammered.

He moved quickly to sit next to her, in fear she would change her mind, "Why? I understand why you got mad at me."

"Not that!" She snapped at him and gave him a menacing glare.

Owain jerked his head back in react to the glare and meekly spoke, "What, then?"

She moved her sword towards him and mumbled, "Here, just...look at my weapon."

His jaw dropped as he glanced down at it. "This is... Hey, you inscribed a name in the handle! I thought you'd never! Wait...this looks really old and weathered. Which means you'd already... Ah ha ha! You're terrible!" He laughed loudly, and his face was full of amusement. "You gave me all that grief after you'd done the same thing? I guess that explains why you wouldn't let me see if before." He shrugged his shoulders grinning at her confession.

She shook her head and pointed to the name on the handle, "Look closer, you goof! ...Read it."

He grimaced, "I'm confused, Severa. This is...my name."

Severa sighed loudly, "I know. That's why I was too embarrassed to tell you." Her cheeks flooded red.

"You named your weapon after me?" He was in utter shock. His face was turning beet red, and he was hoping that this meant something, "But...why? And how long ago?!"

Severa mumbled, "Because you've always been nice to me, even when I wasn't. Because you're a person I've always been able to trust, no matter what. And because... I don't know. I guess I just...like you. I always have." She turned her head away and spoke to the ground next to her, "I'm sorry Owain... I'm always shouting and saying such terrible things to you... I don't mean to, honest. These things just...pop out of me for some reason!" Her body then started to shake and she sounded as if she was crying.

He was taken aback by this, but couldn't stand the thought of her crying. "H-hey, don't cry!" He pulled her tiny body towards him and scooped her into his lap. She snuggled in a little and he squeezed. She began sobbing. Owain put his finger under her chin and lifted her head so their eyes met, "Hey, come on! I think you're great! I mean, you named your weapon after me and everything, right? So come on. No more crying. I'm honored to be at your side." He confessed.

Severa dug her fingers into his shoulder possessively, "You...mean it?" she sniffled, the crying seeming to slow down. "Like...REALLY at my side?"

He smirked, unable to believe that this was happening to him. Severa liked him! "Are you kidding?" He scoffed. "You're GORGEOUS! I'd cut off my sword hand just to stand near you for an hour!" Her eyes went wide at that and she looked shocked. "Um...sorry. Did I say too much there?" He started to panic and gripped her closer.

"No, Owain. It was just right." She whispered and then pressed her lips to his. His big body began to tremble beneath hers as he tasted her mouth. He pushed his tongue past her lips and started to deepen their kiss. She let out a little moan of pleasure from the kiss and Owain crushed her body against his.

"When you make that noise…" He growled, rolling Severa onto her back. He kissed her mouth again hard and then moved his kisses down her neck. He started to pull at the tie around her neck that held her blouse together. It felt like he was unwrapping the best gift he ever received. He started to undo the buttons on her top.

"Owain..." she murmured starting up at the myrmidon. His cheeks were flushed and his green eyes sparkled with wonder. She felt her blouse be open and the cool air on her stomach made her shiver. She laid exposed to his intense eyes. She was only in her small clothes and her thigh highs. His lips trailed down her to her breast he tugged her brassiere down revealing her lush pink nipples. They began to harden in the cold air and she shivered. Her leaned ran his tongue slowly around the edge of the areola and then softly lapped at her nipple. She gasped, "Don't you dare stop!" She almost growled and he smirked against her nipple. He took the swollen peak into to his mouth and began to suck on it.

"Yes! Yes!" She cried, tangling her fingers in his black messy hair. He used his fingers to play with the other nipple, teasing it, as he sucked the other one. "I'll fucking kill you if you stop." She cried. Owain wanted to laugh, she was threatening to kill him if he stopped? He believed he would die himself if he stopped this ecstasy. He knew the tents next to hers would be able to hear her cries, and he felt proud. This beautiful woman was his, and she was going to let him take her, and everyone would know, seeing as they were next Kjelle's tent. Kjelle liked to gossip surprisingly.

After playing with her nipples for a bit, he began to move down Severa body more. His lips continued in a downward path. She moaned at the soft kisses he was placing on her stomach; he couldn't wait to so her reaction to what he did next. He slid her panties down her legs and stared at her beautiful pussy. He wanted to thank the Gods that he was the man that got to behold her beauty. She had shaved her pussy bare, which almost disappointed him. He was curious if her hair there would be as red as a rose too.

"What are you going to do?" Severa frowned down at him, sad that he had stopped kissing her. "I want more."

"Greedy girl." He smirked at her. He ran a finger between her lips and she jerked. "I have dreamed of this for years." He admitted.

"You dreamed of me?" She moaned as the finger slowly circled around her clit.

"Always of you… I've loved you since we were kids." He admitted. "And now your mine." He puffed his chest with pride as he said it.

Severa's cheeks flushed even more red, "I am." She confessed, "I love you too."

Owain's heart did flips in his chest. She loved him too. He was positive that he would never tire of hearing those words from her lips. He slid his finger lower, to her entrance, "You ready?"

She nodded and he pushed his index finger in. She moaned low. "So tight." He groaned. He lowered his mouth to her pussy and placed a small kiss on the lips. She moaned again. Then he snaked his tongue in between her lips. His tongue searched for her little clit, and he knew when he found it.

"OH! GOD! OWAIN!" She screamed her and trashed. He had to pin down her hips with her arm. He sucked on her little clit and went back and forth between licking and sucking.

"I'm fucking coming!" She cried. He body shook and her hands tugged hard on his hair. He continued licking and added another finger inside her, pumping it in and out.

She began to push his head away, "No more!" She moaned. "I can't take it." He finally relinquished his prize with a pouty face.

"Your turn." She breathed, flipping him over. She looked down at him with a devious smiled, that made him even hard if possible.

"Take me between your lips my goddess." Owain begged. She began to pull open his robe, revealing his rock hard chest and abs.

"Would you like that Owain?" She teased, "If I ran my tongue up and down your cock?"

He nodded quickly, "Yes! Please do it." She pulled down his pants and his cock sprang forward at her.

"It's huge!" She purred. "I won't be able to fit all of that in my mouth."

"That's okay! Just please, touch it, kiss it, whatever you want. I just need you!" He moaned.

She kissed along his Adonis belt and he trembled. Her breast pushing against his legs. Her hands running along every part of him other this his cock. "Please Severa!" He looked down at her, his eyes pleading along with his voice.

"First, tell me who this cock belongs to." She gave him an arrogant smile. She was such a tease.

"You! It's yours Severa!" He yelled.

"All mine?" She asked as ran a finger down the shaft. Mischief sparkled in her purple eyes. His cock jerked in reaction.

"All yours. All of me is yours, woman! "He growled.

"Good," She started to pump up and down, "Because I have never been one to share."

"I'm so fucking yours." He whispered as continued to pump. He groaned and sweat broke out on his forehead. Her hands were soft. He was sure that nothing in the world could feel better than this, but then she took him in her mouth.

"My Gods Severa! You will make me crazy!" He accidently thrusted up making her take him deeper. He feared that she would stop and he tried to still his hips. She moaned around him and looked up at him. Had he ever seen a more glorious sight then Severa with his cock in her mouth and her looking up at him? He knew he hadn't.

She started bobbing her head up and down, flick her tongue up and down the sides of his cock and she sucked. He moaned uncontrollably. He knew he was close, but he wanted to come inside of her pussy.

"Stop!" He growled. She pulled her mouth off and looked at him like he was nuts.

"Why?" She whined. Before she could say anything else he had her flipped over on her back.

"Can't control!" He shouted, like so many times before, but this time it was about his cock and not his sword hand. He lined his cock up at her entrance and slowly began to push in.

"Ahhh…" Severa moaned with a cringe on her face, "Be easy Owain." He felt her hymen tear as he slid in more.

"Is this your…." He trailed off as she nodded yes, "Mine too." He confided to her.

"I love you, Owain." She light moaned as he slid deeper inside.

"I love you too." He groaned as if pained.

She knew how much control this was probably taking him. A substantial amount for someone who yelled can't control a few moments ago. "Just let me get used to your size."

He stayed as still as possible, strain himself. She started to move against him. "Uhnnn." He moaned in pleasure. His noises encouraged her to continue. Soon the pain ebbed away and it started to feel good.

"Now." She cried.

He smiled with relief and began to move between her legs. He started slow and gradually speed up. He began to pump hard and hard. He let out crazy noises and moans as he pumped away. He noticed her nails began to dig into his shoulders, he loved it. She began to scream, "Fuck! Oh Yes! Fuck me!"

He pounded hard, "Severa!" He screamed as his come shot out of his cock, in thick streams. He felt her pussy tightening on him with that as she shook and trembled. Her nails digging into to the point of blood now. "That's it." She screamed and came around his cock.

He collapsed on top of her, giving his now semi-hard cock one last pump.

"You're crushing me you big oaf." She said, with no laughter in her voice. He rolled to the side.

"Sorry, love." He grumbled.

"Don't be." She smiled at him, curling into him to snuggle up. "It was perfect."


End file.
